


My Sea His Stars

by NightPurity



Series: Discord Shance Mini Fics [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Avians, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hidden coves, Lance and Shiro meet, M/M, Mermaids, Mini Fic, Mutual Pining, No Angst for the most part, There is unsafe cliff diving, all that fun stuff, but don't really talk at first, but it's alright, it's cute, shance, what even are tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightPurity/pseuds/NightPurity
Summary: He met him in a cove, hidden away from people.Someone so different, but interesting all the same.All because he literally walked into a cove by mistake once.





	My Sea His Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Look I can write fluff! Shance again bc thats what peope ask for.
> 
> There is mutual pining, but mostly from Lance's pov in a way.

 

There was a small area, a small place he would go to shed his human skin, to stretch and be who he was, rather than what he pretended to be. A small cove, clear blue water and soft white sand, a few boulders in the waters out a ways and on the beach, where the water lapped at the rocks. There was only one way to get there since the sandy cove was surrounded by cliffs and water, the cliffs were covered in thick forest and it was safely hidden from the prying eyes of the small town he called home.

 

Reaching the cliff, and glancing at the long drop, and the arching rock walls nearly closing the cove off and the open sea out past the open natural arch way of the rock wall. It was pretty, and he funnily enough, found it by literally walking right into it.

 

Straight off the cliff.

 

Now, he was very careful, and as much as he loved to explore the forest, he had been upset and not paying attention, and managed to not realize he broke through the trees and went right over the edge until he was falling, shedding his human disguise and flaring out his vibrant blue and white wings.

 

He liked to think they were impressive, and he had vibrant colors which were normally well sought out. The small fluffy feathers dusting his cheeks in a patch and licked up his arms were soft and near cloud like, well groomed and cared for.

 

And yet, because of going into hiding long ago, his species was hard to find. He wasn’t really bothered by it, if only a little lonely, but he’s grown able to dismiss that.

 

He’s known since he was young that it was near impossible to find others like himself, or really any non human as is. Maybe that was why it was a shock to see someone else in the cove, resting on a boulder out a little ways in the water. 

 

Short cropped hair with a white forelock, scars littering their body, and a dark, clawed, arm. It almost looked metal with the way the scales were jagged and pointed at the fingers.

 

Lance had no idea who they were,  _ what _ they were or really, what their gender was. They looked masculine, but they obviously weren’t human or fairy folk either. They had a long black and white speckled tail, with flared out fins, two long ribbon like fin strands coming out from near their hips. 

 

It wasn’t human, nor was it fairy folk, and Lance was curious as to what it was. He didn’t move to interact with it, not at first. No, he observed it instead, curious and wondering.

 

It wasn’t until he had been relaxing in the sun, feathers stretched out, a near week later, though he only seen the other twice since the first time, resting on a boulder closer to land than the one the other had occupied.

 

Oddly, Lance wasn’t the one who initiated contact. He honestly hadn’t even known the other was there, having been dozing and enjoying the cool breeze when he had heard a voice, unfamiliar and with a strange pronunciation of words. It was the human language, or at least, a rougher version of it.

 

“Hello.” Simple, single world, and it startled Lance, the dark skinned male jolting up, feathers ruffled and a near squawk falling from his lips. Blue eyes locking with glittering silver, Lance stared for a moment, the other waiting patiently with a curious look.

 

“Hello?” hesitant and curious, Lance responded and the other grinned, seemingly pleased that Lance responded. It was odd, and at first, Lance was hesitant to talk to them, who he found was some type of sea folk, a mermaid-or siren- he later found thanks to human myths.

 

Their conversations, though odd do to slight confusion over the other’s species and culture, grew to be interesting and fun. Lance found himself more than excited to fly down to the cove and meet the other. Dazzling black tail, white speckled like stars, and happy grins and terrible humor.

 

“What’s it like to fly?” the question, though curious, held a slight longing that surprised Lance. Turning back to the sky, they were stargazing this time, Lance hummed in thought.

 

“I suppose it’s like swimming, just, instead of the water you glide through, it’s the breeze and wind, uplifting and freeing.” Lance said, eyeing the sky with a type of longing he knew better than to try to fill. Though, honestly, he didn’t feel the need or longing as strongly before.

 

“You do not fly much.” Shiro, Lance learned, was though kind hearted, unsure quiet how to breach subjects and topics well. Lance didn’t mind it though. While he loved talking with Hunk and Pidge, this type of talk was reserved to him and Shiro. Hunk and Pidge were human, and no matter how much he trusted them, he couldn’t risk telling them about his true heritage or Shiro.

 

“I enjoy it, but like you can’t reveal yourself to humans, I can’t either. Flying would get me caught.” Lance said, turning to roll onto his stomach, arms crossed under his chin. The water reflected the stars and inky darkness from above them, and Shiro leaned up more, copying Lance, though Shiro’s tail remained in the water.

 

“You miss it?” Shiro asked and Lance hummed, smiling brightly at Shiro. He did miss it, a lot.

 

“I do. But if flying meant leaving you, I rather stay grounded.” Lance responded and Shiro flushed an interesting shade of blue. Lance found unlike him, Shiro’s blood was blue and purple, where Lance’s was almost gold. 

 

“Lance?” Shiro asked, and Lance hummed, grabbing the other’s ‘cursed’ hand, intertwining his fingers with the black scaled and clawed hand of the other.

 

“The stars light up the darkness of the sky like you light up my heart.” Lance murmured, eyes still locked on Shiro’s, and though he tended to be flirty, it was so different with it being genuinely serious. Shiro was flushed, cheeks an endearing blue, and the water droplets glittering in the starlight, and despite how inky the waters were, lit up with the starlight, Shiro seemed to glow in Lance’s eyes.

 

“I like you.” it wasn’t Lance who said it, and though Lance blinked in surprise as his cheek feathers ruffled in startled embarrassment, he didn’t protest to the soft and cold lips pressing to his own.

 

It seemed, a kiss was the universal sign of affection, and Lance didn’t mind it.

 

Not one bit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably bad, but thanks for reading <3


End file.
